


A szerelemhez mersz is kell

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Egyperces Draco & Harry, szabadvers formában. ANGST.(Mivel elég ritkán írok ilyet, előre is bocsánat a ritmikai hibákért :D)Átolvasást, javítást köszönöm stoobie-nak!(Eredeti megjelenés:	03/10/2015)JOGOK: J. K. Rowlingot illetik, én csak felhasználom a karaktereit.





	A szerelemhez mersz is kell

Mondd, szeretsz te engem?  
Tudod, mit jelentesz nekem?  
Tudod, mi az életem, egész héten, nélküled?  
Tudod, mi a várakozás, szótlan, néma gyötrelem, kínzó, halálig fájdalmas a lét, mit nélküled töltök el?  
Tudod te, hogy reszketek minden péntek reggel, számlálom a perceket este hat óráig, mire megjössz?  
Tudod, hogy már négytől ülök az apám volt foteljában, kezemben egy könyvet lapozva, álcaként, hogy legyen mivel magyaráznom órákig tartó ottlétemet?  
Tudod te, hogy mi a gyűlölet, Potter? Tudod, hogy hányan utálnak még mindig, nem is magam miatt, hanem a nevemért, a múltamért, a gyerekként elkövetett hibáimért?  
Tudod te, hogy milyen bonyolult ez az egész? Hozzád láncol a vágy, megkötöz a hála, szétfeszít az érzés.  
Belépsz, rám bámulsz, mint mindig. Most se mondok neked semmit, feleslegesen nem terhellek. Csókolj meg végre!

~~~D&H~~~

  
_Mondd, szeretsz te engem?_  
 _Tudod, mit jelentesz nekem?_  
 _Tudod, mi az életem, egész héten, nélküled?_  
 _Tudod, milyen kín minden egyes perc, mikor nem látom szemed kékjét, nem mosolyog rám a szád?_  
 _Mondd, hogy másnak nem adod magad! Mondd, hogy bezárkózol, hogy csak a munkádnak élsz, hogy nem igazak a pletykák, hogy te is várod az órát, mikor ölelhetsz, és mikor ölellek._  
 _Tudod te, micsoda kín látni téged a Minisztériumban, talárban, fennhéjázva elsuhanni, megérinthetetlenül, némán, szépségesen?_  
 _Tudod, hogy csak téged látlak, még ha száz ember is vesz körül minket?_  
 _Mintha újból gyerek lennék, és semmi más vágyam se lenne, csak kideríteni, mi jár fejedben, mit titkol az őrjítő Malfoy póz. Tudod, mekkora bánat az hallani, hogy mennyien utálnak még mindig?_  
 _Ha tudnák a titkunkat, hogy a Te arcod lebeg előttem minden bevetés előtt, hogy rád gondolok minden éjjel, nemcsak péntek este._  
 _Olyan kevés ez az idő, de gyáva vagyok szólni, ha rólad van szó, elhagy minden velem született vakmerőség, bátorság._  
 _Belépek, rád nézek, szívem belerezdül szépségedbe, és már csak az számít, hogy minél előbb ölelhesselek, ölelj engem. Csókolj meg végre!_

~~~D&H~~~

  
Édes kín a kéj, fojtogat a sírás, mozogj gyorsabban, vegyél el mindent belőlem!  
Most élek igazán, ha nem vagy velem, halott a testem, lelkem.  
Aranykalitka borul rám, elnyel a hírnév, megfullaszt az elvárás, kötelez a név, leteper az örökség.  
Te tudod egyedül a nevem, mondd ki még, nyújtsd még a kéjt, maradj velem!

~~~D&H~~~

  
_Gyötör a kín, megöl a kéj, emeld a csípőd magasabbra, üvöltsd világgá az élményt!_  
 _Most élek igazán, ha nem vagy velem, halott a testem, lelkem._  
 _Elvárások tengerében úszok, mióta kinyílt előttem a világunk, sosem volt egy perc nyugalmam se, senki más nem tekint másnak, csak Hősnek._  
 _Te tudod egyedül a nevem, mondd ki még, nyújtsd még a kéjt, maradj velem!_

~~~D&H~~~

  
Ha volna merszem, nem eresztenélek el, marasztalnálak, ágyamban, életemben, amíg csak létezem. De besüt a hold, megborzongok, az izzadság ráfagy a bőrömre, és újra kihűl testem, mikor felállsz mellőlem.  
Maradj!  
Miért nem tudom kimondani, honnan a gombóc, mi ez a tiltás még mindig?

~~~D&H~~~

  
_Ha volna merszem, maradnék még, kapaszkodnék beléd, reggelig és azon túl is, amíg csak élek. De leereszted lábad, elzsibbadtál, és én kicsúszok belőled, ellépek mellőled._  
 _Hadd maradjak!_  
 _Miért nem tudom kimondani, honnan a gombóc, mi ez a tiltás még mindig?_

~~~D&H~~~

  
Felöltöztél, újra az vagy, akinek a külvilág lát, a Hős Auror, a Férfi, akit titkon régen szeretek.  
Némán bámullak, az utolsó pillanatig, mikor végre megszólalsz, most először, mióta beléptél a szobába.

Ugyanazt kérded, amit minden héten, és én ugyanazt mondom, amit minden héten:  
– Akkor jövő héten, ugyanekkor, ugyanitt, Malfoy?

~~~D&H~~~

  
_Felöltöztél, újra az vagy, akinek a külvilág lát, a legfiatalabb Wizengamot bíró, a Férfi, akit titkon régen szeretek. A telihold fénye ezüstösen körülöleli tested, karcsú alakod árnyékot vet a falra._

_Ugyanazt kérdezem, amit minden héten, és ugyanazt válaszolod, amit minden héten:  
– Hát persze, Potter. Jövő pénteken, ugyanekkor, ugyanitt._

~~~D&H~~~

  
A hold némán mered a két férfira, láthatatlanul ontja könnyeit.  
 ****  
 _„Van egy hetem összeszedni magamat!”_

Egyforma gondolat cikázik mindkét elmében, egyazon pillanatban.  
A szerelemhez mersz is kell.  



End file.
